Your Secret's Safe
by darkgirl3
Summary: Danny finds Ethan sitting near the roof exit at the apartment building the Alphas are living in. It's raining out and they have a little fun hoping not to get caught. One person sees them though, but promises to keep their secret since Ethan's not supposed to be seeing Danny so much. Wrote back in 2017. Happy New Year Everyone


**I own nothing if I did things would be different.**

 **AN: Just another idea that my muse had. This be my last story in 2018 so happy new year everyone. I started the year with Dethan and I'm ending it with Dethan too.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and kudos you have left. They have kept me going all year.**

 **Having laptop charging issues, but hope to post new story on New Years Day for Jethan.**

 **Special Thanks: TVTime for all the times got me out of being stuck and for the ideas bounced off of you this year.**

 **Title: Your Secret's Safe**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny, Aiden**

 **Summary: Danny finds Ethan sitting near the roof exit at the apartment building the Alphas are living in. It's raining out and they have a little fun hoping not to get caught. One person sees them though, but promises to keep their secret since Ethan's not supposed to be seeing Danny so much. Wrote back in 2017**

Ethan had needed to get out of the apartment, but he didn't really want to go outside since it was pouring the rain. He didn't mind driving his bike in it most of the time, but his head was elsewhere at the moment. He'd been trying to do his homework when his brother had barged into their room in a sour mood. Most of the time he just ignored Aiden's moods he was probably the only one that could tolerate him when he was like this.

Then again Lydia could do wonders for bringing Aiden down when she gave him that look she had. The one that said more than words could. She had gotten under his brother's skin and into his heart without Aiden even knowing it. Lydia could make his twin feel guilty for even glaring at someone. It was actually a good thing because it had made him realize that his brother wasn't turning into the same monster their old pack had been. It was also funny and cute watching his brother shift because of the strawberry blonde putting him in his place.

He hadn't asked what Aiden's problem was tonight he'd just walked out of the apartment ignoring Kali asking where he was going. He was technically eighteen so he could do what the hell he wanted to do. Ethan ended up going to the one place in the building that was usually quiet. Tonight with the rain it wasn't quiet, but it was peaceful still. The sound of rain hitting against the roof reminded him of when he was a kid.

"You look like you could use some company," Danny's voice broke through Ethan's thoughts making him jump. He didn't know how he could have missed Danny or why on earth his boyfriend was here. "I got stuck being Allison lab partner remember." Danny answered the question for him, but it didn't let Ethan relax.

"You shouldn't be here, Danny, it's not safe," Ethan said watching Danny sit down beside him on the landing at the top of the stairs that led to the roof doors. He smiled though when Danny took hold of his hand. He still couldn't believe just how much Danny had gotten to him in such a short time.

"Allison promised to call if one of them comes looking, but I highly doubt they will. I know the risk, Ethan and I told you I'm not staying away, I love you and I really don't scare easily," Danny said leaning over and kissing Ethan. He wasn't going to walk away from Ethan just because he was a werewolf. He hadn't needed to think about it either after Ethan had told him the truth. "Plus Lydia called Allison before I left and apparently she told your brother he wasn't getting any unless he started being nice to me,"

Ethan laughed knowing Lydia would do just that, "It explains his foul mood when he came back. He flopped on the bed telling me I stunk and to go shower,"

"We already showered at school together," Danny grinned going back to kissing Ethan. He'd almost been late getting to Allison's because what they had been doing in the locker room showers. He couldn't get enough of Ethan and wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do. He had planned on just talking to Ethan, but he thought Ethan needed a little more than that right now. "You might need another one though," he grinned.

Ethan moaned against Danny's mouth moving his hand up behind his head holding Danny to him as the kiss went from slow to heated and he wasn't going to stop it either. Ethan moved from his spot so he was straddling Danny. Danny took hold of Ethan's shirt pulling it over his head before going back to kissing him moving his hands over Ethan's sides. Ethan felt chills going down his back wherever Danny touched him. Ethan pulled Danny's shirt off too wanting to touch more of his boyfriend. "As long as you're in the shower too," Ethan added taking hold of Danny's belt getting it undone before working on his pants.

It was slightly frantic, but Danny went for Ethan's pants too at the same time as Ethan worked on his. He didn't know which one of them actually got the others undone first. However he pushed Ethan's pants down enough to free his leaking cock taking hold of it. Ethan growled against Danny's mouth kissing him as he moved his hand up and down Danny's hardened member at the same time. It was going to be quick, but he didn't care.

Danny let his head fall back against the door gasping for air after spending a little longer kissing than he probably should have, but it was a nice burn in his lungs. He moaned feeling Ethan's mouth moving over his neck. He didn't stop moving his hand though quickening the pace trying to match Ethan's rhythm. Danny moaned feeling Ethan biting down slightly on that spot on his neck. The growl that Ethan let out went through his entire body as Danny twisted his hand pumping it twice more before he was cumming. Danny was right behind him pulling Ethan's face up so they were kissing covering the howl of pleasure that Ethan was about to let out.

"If I had lube I'd let you fuck me right now," Danny said breaking the silence after a few minutes. "I left it in my book bag, which is still in Allison kitchen," he really didn't want to go down just to get that. Although, he really did want to feel Ethan inside of him.

Ethan couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. "We do have this," he said licking some of the cum that was on Danny's chest before sucking the spot. "A lot of this, but it's my turn to..." he was about to finish but Danny cut him off claiming his mouth. They battled over who controlled the kiss, but Ethan gave up after a few minutes letting Danny have control.

~DE ED~

They had gotten their pants off this time needing more room to move. Danny had Ethan on his knees with two fingers moving in and out of Ethan's ass getting him ready. He didn't care that Ethan claimed he didn't need that much prep; he wasn't going to cause him any kind of pain. Danny added a third finger hearing Ethan growling as he picked the pace up.

"Danny, fuck me already," Ethan moved back on Danny's fingers gasping when they hit against his prostate. He wasn't going to last much longer and didn't want to cum til Danny was inside of him.

Danny pulled his fingers back before moving closer lining the head of his cock up slowly pushing into Ethan. Once he was half way in, he stopped, feeling Ethan clamping down on his cock. "Damn I swear no matter how many times I take you you're still tight." Danny said leaning his body over Ethan's back. "Think you being a werewolf makes that stay the same, you do heal quickly after all," He was holding onto Ethan's hips with his mouth against his ear. Danny pulled back before going only half way once again. He could easily go all the way, but he wanted to prolong the experience. He kept his thrusts up not filling Ethan like he knew he wanted.

"You love taunting me too much," Ethan growled before thrusting back into Danny which caused Danny to go all the way in this time. The pleasure and feeling of finally being filled was almost too much, but Ethan starved his orgasm wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. "Now fuck me, you know what I like," he could feel the change in his eyes and his fangs were bared.

Danny did know what his boyfriend liked; he liked the same thing when he was in the mood. He liked being equals most of the time though. He wouldn't deny Ethan what he was asking for though, he never could. He pulled out til just the head of his cock was inside of Ethan. He held onto Ethan's hips with a tight grip before he thrust forward with a hard and rough motion. He was angled so he'd hit against Ethan's prostate every time. "Gladly,"

~DE ED~

If anyone said that he'd be the one being fucked by anyone, human or other supernatural being, they would have gotten their asses kicked possibly killed if they'd tried it. He was an alpha now and no one used him. Danny was different and he trusted Danny not to hurt him just like Danny trusted him, he loved him. Ethan moved meeting Danny's thrusts with his own backward ones biting into his arm so he didn't let out any sounds. The last thing he needed was being caught with Danny.

Danny could hear the sounds that Ethan was making since he was so close. It was mostly inaudible sounds since he had his mouth over his arm, but he heard the grunts and moans. He also could feel the low growl that was causing Ethan's body to vibrate as he continued to pound against him. "I'm close, don't even think about touching yourself," he added knowing that Ethan was about to start moving his hand over his aching cock.

Ethan let go feeling the familiar ache of want as his own orgasm rose inside of him. He switched used his other arm to support his self, but before he could cover his mouth Danny let lose inside of him. Danny didn't slow down as he fucked Ethan through his orgasm. Ethan went to take hold of his self even though Danny told him not too, but Danny slapped his hand away. Ethan growled but didn't try to touch his self again.

After two more thrusts Ethan let go riding out his orgasm as Danny slowed his thrusts from rough to slow. He lost his balance, but caught it just before he landed face first on the landing. "Fuck,"

"I already did that, but give me a few minutes and we can go again," Danny said rolling so they were both on their sides. He was still buried inside of Ethan holding him close panting as they laid there. "I don't have your stamina," he smiled kissing Ethan's back moving his hand over Ethan's side causing him to shiver as he located his ticklish spot.

~DE ED~

Ethan rested his head against Danny's arm wishing he didn't have to move. "I can always go to your house once you're done studying," he said.

"My parents are home and they are having friends over, it's why I came here to work on the project with Allison," Danny said moving their joined hands over Ethan's cock making slow movements.

"I don't want to let you leave, but I'm not risking your safety more than I have now," Ethan said as they kept the slow motions of jacking him off again. The only reason Danny had saw him was he'd been walking around the building before coming up here. He hadn't even realized he'd walked past Allison's door until now that he thought about what Danny had said. "Allison lives below us so how she going know if anyone's coming up here?" he asked pulling their hands away from his cock even though he didn't want to.

"They got cameras to keep a look out since they found out you all lived here," Danny said, "You want to go out this weekend, dinner and movie." he was moving his hand over Ethan's abs lazily trying to stay awake. They couldn't fall asleep here even if he wanted to; he loved cuddling up with Ethan after sex.

"Yeah, I might even let you drag me to Jungle as long as you're the only one grabbing my ass," he knew Danny wanted to go, but he really hadn't wanted to go there. He'd rather grind up against Danny while they were alone. He always got hard dancing with a lot of people around moving against him.

"Thought you hated the club scene?" Danny asked. He'd asked Ethan once and when he'd said no he'd left it alone.

"I do, but you like it so whatever makes you happy I'm up for," Ethan said, "We're going to have to get up from here soon, beds are better for post sex cuddles."

"True and Allison is going think I got kidnapped by you," Danny said moving his hand over Ethan's cock again, "I want you again though," he said pulling out of Ethan letting him roll onto his back before sliding back inside of his boyfriend moving slow this time claiming Ethan's mouth as they rocked. He didn't want to let go of him and at the moment he wasn't going to. Ethan moved his hands over Danny's back and over his ass bringing him as close as he could get.

~DE ED~

Aiden had better ideas than to go in search of his brother. Ethan was mostly capable of taking care of his self. He had told Kali that Ethan was fine probably just sitting out in the rain. He hadn't felt anything wrong from their connection and he'd been sleeping good. Lydia had given him the brush off again, which was starting to drive him crazy. Danny took Ethan like he was and he was pretty sure that he didn't rub Ethan's face in his past, their past technically. Then again his brother was the more lovable one.

He pulled his phone out going to send Ethan another text, but stopped when he heard a sound. It was far off, but he could hear it with his heightened hearing. He followed it just to see that Ethan was fine and then he could go back to tell Kali that Ethan hadn't been kidnapped by aliens or the other pack. Then he would go back to sleep or maybe go outside and call Lydia to ask her to forgive him. Damn he really was turning into some sap, he blamed it on Ethan.

Aiden went up the back stairs that led to the roof, Ethan didn't know he knew he liked coming up here. He knew how much Ethan loved the rain on the roof of their house when they were little. He'd always find him sitting or sleeping in the attic when it poured. The last thing he expected was what he saw though. He was actually frozen for a second because catching Danny and his brother having sex was not what he imagined.

He was shocked that Ethan would let Danny this close to where they lived knowing that if Deucalion and Kali found out they'd kill them both. He had always protected Ethan from as much pain as he could. They were twins sure and Ethan was older, but he always got between Ethan and ever who was trying to hurt his brother. He'd taken more punishments in their old pack and sometimes he'd played the 'I'm him' card knowing their alpha didn't know them apart. He'd always take the abuse if it meant Ethan was spared.

Aiden knew he had a choice to make and he already knew what the decision was, it wasn't hard either. He made it even before Ethan turned his head locking eyes with him, eyes that were a deeper red than usual. He saw the fear at first, but he walked away leaving Danny and his brother. Ethan deserved to be happy and he wasn't going to take it away. They'd both pay if it was found out, but Ethan was his blood, he'd kill and die for him.

~DE ED~

"Well did you find him?" Kali asked after Aiden walked back in, he'd walked down the stairs then took the elevator back up not wanting to seem like he hadn't been searching much.

"I forgot he said he was going out to get laid," Aiden said, "I told him to stay away from Danny so he went to Jungle," he was use to lying, he could pretend good too. "I was half asleep so I forgot," he didn't wait for a response and when Ethan showed up covered in another scent then it would give him an alibi.

Danny wasn't a threat; they knew that because he never got into their business. He might be a target for loving his brother, but when it came down to it Lydia was too. Aiden kicked the door to their room shut going back to his bed flopping on his back this time pulling his phone out looking at the picture that was under a locked section of his phone. Ethan had more than he did and even a video, but Aiden had the one that Lydia took.

He hadn't even known she'd taken it til he turned his phone on seeing them lying together. He'd been asleep holding onto her and god did he want her to give him another chance. He sent her a text before putting it on the charger. He figured Ethan would show up eventually, but he didn't want him to worry that the Deucalion or Kali was going after him.

It wasn't hard to figure out Ethan's password on his phone so he put it in and went to the text messages. There were only two contacts on the phone because this phone Aiden knew Ethan got so he could message Danny back and forth. Aiden typed out three words figuring that Danny had his phone with him. 'Your Secret's Safe' was all he needed to say so he sent it before putting it back where he'd gotten it. He then went back to the bed hoping Lydia would text him back drifting off as he waited.

~DE ED~

Danny handed Ethan his phone after putting his pants back on, "I'm guessing that's more for you than me," he hadn't noticed Aiden until he was leaving and he was sure that Ethan needed to see the message. "I know that it's complicated because of your pack, but no matter what Aiden has your back," he didn't want to go, but they'd been gone for over an hour. If Aiden had come looking then someone else could too. "I'll call you when my parents go to bed; you can come over if you want,"

Looking at the phone before handing it back to Danny, Ethan felt relieved that it was his brother and no one else that found them. "He's got yours too," Ethan said back before pulling Danny into another kiss. "If I don't respond I fell asleep, which would be better with you beside me,"

"I'm sorry, but this weekend get Aiden to cover because we're staying gone," Danny said kissing Ethan again before going back down the stairs. If he didn't leave then he wasn't going to be able to and he really did need to finish the project before the weekend.

Ethan watched Danny go and he waited until he was sure that Danny was safely back in Allison apartment before he left too. He couldn't exactly go back to his own just yet with Danny's scent all over him, the biggest down fall to living with an alpha pack, they could smell you the instant you walked in. It was why he'd started taking showers more often after he'd started having sex with Danny. He couldn't exactly shower right now though and the rain had stopped completely.

When he'd left the apartment he hadn't expected to go out so the only thing he had on him were his keys to get back in the apartment. However, those keys had two more keys on the ring and after a moment he didn't think twice about it. He went all the way down the stairs and out one of the side doors.

It took about five minutes if he ran it, but Ethan took the long way and walked from the apartment building to Danny's house. He knew that Danny would be a while and his parents were still having guests over. However, Ethan slipped through Danny's bedroom window before lying in the floor beside the bed. His boyfriend's parents wouldn't see him if they opened the door and when Danny got back he could fall asleep with him.

It was hard to sleep without Danny. He didn't need a repeat of the week before when he'd ended up in the wrong bed after a bathroom trip. He could have sworn he'd ended up in his bed on his side, but apparently not and when he'd rolled over in his sleep snuggling up to the person he hadn't expected in his bed Aiden had kicked him in the floor. He really had thought it was his bed or Danny's maybe since Danny wouldn't be in his bed. Aiden hadn't meant to kick him out he'd just startled him. Aiden hadn't been expecting anyone to snuggle up against him and he'd been asleep until Ethan had pulled him back to him.

~DE ED~

After apologizing to Allison for being gone so long they had gotten the research done for their project and some of it done too. He had been glad to get out of there and back to his house though. He wanted a shower and then to see if Ethan wanted to come over. He would have tried calling, but he figured if he'd gone back to his room then he might have fallen asleep. After all, Ethan had looked drowsy when he'd left him.

Danny looked around his room before hearing a muffled laugh. "Ethan, I know your laugh, where are you?"

"You'll have to find me," Ethan said making his voice sound like he was in multiple locations. It was something a werewolf could do just like when a real wolf howled making an echo. Danny was sure to find him easy enough, but he wasn't going help.

Danny shook his head before stripping down, "I think I'm going to take a nice hot shower first." He grinned knowing that Ethan fell for the same trick every time. "My sexy werewolf boyfriend will just have to take a cold one; he's going need it too,"

He grabbed a pair of thin pants just in case his mom or dad checked on him. He'd rather not be caught snuggling up with Ethan naked. His mom constantly told Ethan to use the door, they didn't care if he stayed, but the door had to be open and clothes below the waist were required. It wasn't that bad, it didn't mean they didn't break the rules, but if he wanted to spend the weekend away with Ethan alone then tonight he was going to be semi good.

Ethan let out a growl before getting off the floor and going after Danny. Every time he couldn't resist and he didn't mind after all he did get to share a shower with Danny. "One day I won't follow you," he knew it was a lie and Danny did too.

"Sure and one day I'll understand why your brother and most the guys at school think Lydia's the best gift to guys," Danny said sarcastically stopping to turn the bathroom light on, which caused Ethan to run into him. "That was a joke, what is it with Stiles and you that you can't figure out I'm joking?" he asked seeing Ethan's confused look. It was fun torturing Stiles all the time and the look that Ethan had now was cute, which was why he always found a way to bring it out.

"You really have to stop doing that and please never ever offer to have sex with Stiles again even if it is a joke. You're mine and I would be forced to prove that" Ethan said and he would too, because no one was getting near Danny again.

Danny laughed shutting the door to the bathroom once Ethan was inside pushing Ethan against it, "I did it for a joke and I promise you, you're the only guy touching me is you, now clothes off," he would be having more fun later with Ethan but right now he wanted a shower.

 **~THE END~**

 **Happy New Year in advanced hope that you all have had a good one this year and more to come in 2019. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos for my story this year.**


End file.
